rainfacefanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainfacefanfic Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page
Add any and all chararts here! Redstar~ Approved is the background supposed to be white? if someone could tell me how to make the background tranparent i would be SO happy :P anyway, cooments? I'll make her page.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 02:20, October 12, 2011 (UTC) It's okay spots. This is beautiful. Maybe blur the ear-pink a tad more. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 02:21, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded '''There! I fixed the earpink the best i could but you still can't see it much. If i blurred it anymore it would mess up the lineart, can someone help me with that?Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 02:33, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure spotty. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 10:17, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Define the shading, blur the stripes. Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 00:06, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ok, i hate to admit this but, i have no idea what 'define the shading' is or how to do it :(Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 01:24, October 13, 2011 (UTC)(ps. if i blur the stripes anymore they disappear, but i'll knock up the power on the blur tool a bit an try it) '''Reuploaded how is it now?Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 02:23, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Pretty. CBA? (hope ivy won't be mad) Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 10:19, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ok, thanks. i'm just going to change one thing...Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 20:59, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded Ok, now it doesn't look so weird because now it doesn't have the white background. but i cheated, instead of making it transparent, i made the background the same color :P It will look good unless you change the background.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 21:44, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Defining it is making the shading show up more, which can basically be darkening it. Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 00:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ok, does it still need darkening?-Spotz I assume so. Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 00:14, October 14, 2011 (UTC) well, how could it get much darker? the highlights barely show up now.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 00:28, October 14, 2011 (UTC) You can add more highlights if you want, but don't darken them, just the shading. Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 02:37, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded is it cba again?Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 19:03, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I think so. Ivy? Darkfangstorm Vampire time! Might bite underneath the moonlight 19:16, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, i am going with my gut and sayig CBA? ok, ok, it's been 17 hours. is it approved now?Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 20:41, October 16, 2011 (UTC)(i thought cba only lasted, like, 4 hours on this wiki.) Haha, sorry. I forgot, Approved. yay! i got my first approved!Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 01:02, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Bellstar~ For Approval Since Rainface said i could take two, i'm putting this up and when Redstar's done i'm going to put up Larchstar too. But Larchstar's going to WAY more tricky than Bellstar because he's gold with Blue-gray legs. Anyway, what do you think of Belly?Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 22:10, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Make the the earpink and nose more of a natural pink color, not too hot pink. Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 00:06, October 14, 2011 (UTC) i epicly fail at earpink, and on her page she is known for a bright pink nose, unnaturally pink nose :P I just fail at pink :(Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 00:10, October 14, 2011 (UTC) That's okay. Also, all ginger cats have stripes, it is a part of their genetics. Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 00:19, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Also, if she's ginger, shouldn't she have stripes? Darkfangstorm Vampire time! Might bite underneath the moonlight 15:04, October 15, 2011 (UTC) That's actually what I said above your message xD Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 15:58, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. '''Thoughts?(starclan, this reminds me of warriors wiki, only there isn't 30 people pointing out tiny mistakes:()Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 17:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) blur the stripes. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 18:08, October 20, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded that's as blurry as the stripes can be.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 18:36, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Sunblaze ~ For Approval Comments? Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 00:19, October 14, 2011 (UTC) She's so pretty! define the highlights on the haunch just a tad. Other then that this is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! Darkfangstorm Vampire time! Might bite underneath the moonlight 01:46, October 14, 2011 (UTC) wow that's so cool! along with what rain said, i think you should lighten the shoulder just a bit too.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 17:53, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Featherspots ~ Approved Okay. Comments? Oh, and i'll fix the eyelid when i next re-upload. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! Might bite underneath the moonlight 01:51, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Blur the patches and define (darken) the shading. Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 02:36, October 14, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-upoladed. '''Comments? Darkfangstorm Vampire time! Might bite underneath the moonlight 15:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I heart it. i can't really find anything wrong, but i still favor the zigzag tortiseshell, like the paws on the front cover of A twoleg:P anyway, maybe it should be a little darker.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 17:32, October 15, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded. '''Comments? Darkfangstorm Vampire time! Might bite underneath the moonlight 18:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC) it's okay now. Anything else you can think of, ivy?Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 19:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Will this be approved soon? i wanna start on my next charart soon! Darkfangstorm Vampire time![ 18:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I think cba.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 09:16, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Approved. It's been well over four hours XD. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 18:07, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Featherspots (Alt.) ~ For Approval Okay. Comments? Oh, and i'll fix the eyelid when i next re-upload. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! Might bite underneath the moonlight 01:51, October 14, 2011 (UTC)